


playing doctor

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, drama filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ryo has a long-standing tradition of getting to know his costars.





	playing doctor

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“That’s Taguchi- _sensei_ to you,” that annoying voice chides, hissing in the darkness with sharp emphasis on the crisper syllables.

It’s only hot because he’s got Ryo backed up to his own front door, spicy cologne infiltrating his senses and hard, lean body pressed up against his. Ryo should really know better than to go out drinking with new costars. It always ends up this way.

Taguchi is different though; Taguchi is a friend. Sort of. Taguchi is that guy who hangs out with your group all the time, but nobody actually invited him. He doesn’t appear to care, though, sporadically punctuating the atmosphere with his off-color puns and laughing when everyone groans.

Ryo imagines this is an everyday occurrence in KAT-TUN. Maybe even including the drunken groping part. He doesn’t want to know.

“I’m not calling you sensei,” Ryo mutters against Taguchi’s lips, firm and persistent and oddly soft, hands clutching Taguchi’s expanding and contracting biceps for some sense of grounding.

“You should,” Taguchi says in that voice. “I’m really good at playing doctor.”

Ryo’s about to spout off something, probably another insult, but then Taguchi’s in his mouth, hot tongue forcing its way inside and Ryo wonders if _this_ is the real reason KAT-TUN haven’t killed each other yet. Ryo feels paralyzed, controlled by a brain that is not his own, and all he can do is _feel_ as Taguchi licks his tongue and rolls that body against him.

Ryo finds his legs spreading to feel more, one of them sliding up Taguchi’s thigh to pull him closer, and Taguchi’s hand drops to Ryo’s ass to lift him up. His feet no longer touch the ground and it’s a whole new level of exhilaration, the fear of falling urging him to wrap his arms more tightly around Taguchi’s neck with his ankles hooked behind Taguchi’s back.

He can feel how hard Taguchi  is, rubbing against his own through their pants and amplified by the low grunts that die on Ryo’s tongue. Ryo wants to tell him to hurry up, he doesn’t want to stay up here all day, but the friction is nice, along with the noises that he would never admit go straight between his legs

Taguchi’s hold is strong and unwavering, even when he more or less balances Ryo between himself and the wall to reach between them and paw at their clothes. Shirts are tugged over heads and pants drop to the floor, the cold night air a temporary sting until Taguchi covers him with hot skin, returning to his mouth and Ryo can’t think of anything other than the crisp breeze where there usually isn’t one and how much he wants Taguchi to warm it up.

A cap pops, and a few seconds later Ryo moans at wet fingertips trailing up his inner thigh, spreading his legs even more in case Taguchi needed the obvious invitation. He doesn’t, going straight for Ryo’s rim and tracing it, and Ryo can feel that smug bastard grinning at the way Ryo squirms and gasps into his mouth. Then Taguchi’s touch leaves him and Ryo’s tempted to drop-kick him across the room until he remembers he’s being held up, unable to stop the embarrassing whine from spilling out as his body thrusts in search of the touch.

Taguchi chuckles into his mouth, but his fingers are brushing the length of Ryo’s cock so he gets to live. Ryo pushes up into his hand, pointedly, and Taguchi humors him with a few quick tugs before dropping down to roll his balls in his palm.

“Taguchi, goddammit,” Ryo gets out, sputtering and growling against Taguchi’s lips that curl into a smirk.

“You shouldn’t use my name in vain,” Taguchi teases, but his fingers slide further back, then inside, and all Ryo can do is arch his body and moan. “And call me Junno.”

Ryo isn’t calling him anything right now, his breath caught somewhere in his throat as Taguchi finger-fucks him open and pokes right where he wants him. He plays Ryo’s body like an instrument and Ryo can’t stop moaning, desperate for more and shamelessly pushing back against the invasive touch.

“Ryo,” Taguchi breathes, and it’s okay because they’ve known each other forever, even if Ryo never explicitly gave him permission to use his first name. Being inside him is just as explicit, he figures. “I want you.”

“I’m not stopping you,” Ryo shoots back, impatient and tense and so fucking turned on that he can’t do anything but react involuntarily to Taguchi’s fingers, bouncing and moaning while his nails dig into Taguchi’s arms to share some of his frustration.

All at once it leaves, and this pitiful sound Ryo will never admit to making wells up in his throat, but Taguchi’s just as worked up as him and replaces his fingers with his cock before Ryo can really miss it. He’s lubed and ready and Ryo feels a bubble of latex, sparing a thought to wonder when the hell Taguchi put on a condom until it starts pushing in, shifting his focus considerably.

“ _Oh_ ,” Taguchi grunts, deep and breathy and it’s the sexiest thing Ryo’s ever heard, in completely contrast with his own high-pitched, airy moans. Taguchi’s vocals increase with his thrusts, harder and faster as Ryo feels like he’s being fucked in _to_ the wall and can’t find it within himself to complain about it.

His nails relocate to Taguchi’s back, the muscles rippling under his touch as he scratches like a fucking girl while being taken like one. But Taguchi seems to be very aware of his gender, wrapping his fingers around Ryo’s cock to fist him in time with his rhythm and panting into Ryo’s hairline.

Ryo feels the familiar pressure accumulate in his groin, unable to do anything but hiss Taguchi’s name – his first one – as Taguchi hits him just right and strokes the orgasm out of him. He starts to relax, but that’s when Taguchi ups his speed and pushes through the resistance of Ryo’s body, groaning louder in a way that takes Ryo even higher as Taguchi finally comes inside him.

The next thing Ryo knows, he’s on the floor, his legs being stretched out for him while Taguchi tends to him like a lover.

“I told you, I’m a good play-doctor,” Taguchi tells him, flashing a grin on his flushed, satisfied face.

Ryo just smirks and looks forward to a long drama season.


End file.
